


Scent

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Soudam Week Summer 2019 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Having an omega as a childhood friend was nothing out of the ordinary for an alpha, and it was also nothing out of the ordinary to become mates with the same omega one was friends with ever since they could remember.However it was out of the ordinary if the omega was cursed with an overwhelming intoxicating scent that caught the undivided attention of every alpha in close proximity.Day 4 of theSoudam WeekPrompt:Free Day





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I literally began this fic last year after the last Soudam Week Event, but never finished it due to often struggling with writers block over the months ^^” But I decided to use it for today and thus finally finished it for good!
> 
> Also in this fic Kaz's dad isn't a piece of shit and just a normal father, for story purposes, and his family and the Tanaka family live next to each other in the same apartment building

Gundham knew Kazuichi for most of his mortal life. In fact he could not truly remember a time where the mortal had not shared his path in some shape or form. They had lived close to each other as small children, in fact their families had lived in the same house only in different flats, and so they had also began visiting the same schools, going to it and leaving together every day, and learning together. To their surprise both had even managed to be scouted by Hope’s Peak Academy, which was an exclusive realm of learning that only the most skilled mortals were allowed to visit.

Ever since they knew each other, the two had been allies and Gundham enjoyed the company of the other. However when they had begun visiting elementary school many of the fiends that shared their age had always questioned why Gundham was friends with Kazuichi, as the latter was an omega and Gundham himself an alpha. No matter what they would say, Gundham could not understand why this should make a difference if they were allies or not and he still did not understand this fooled logic that these young mortals have had.

As he had been young and still naïve about the mortal realm, he had wondered briefly if there might be a difference between them that he had been unaware about. He had been aware that an alpha and an omega could produce offspring together, with the omega being the part that would carry out said offspring, however this had been it. He had also been informed that they carried scents and gained the ability to track them as soon as they came of age to help them with finding a potential mate. But while still being children at that time, neither Gundham nor Kazuichi had been able to grasp this concept. They had tried sniffing each other’s necks on multiple occasions in the hope that they could find a scent, but to no avail. It had taken years until Gundham gained this fabled ability and his own scent formed. As alphas went into puberty before omegas did, Kazuichi had been curious about the change that his friend had been experiencing. Gundham had tried his best to describe the overwhelming change of how he now was able to persevere the mortal realm. For him it was like being inside of a hall full of talking mortals, only that the alpha now had the ability to listen to every conversation and word at the same time, while distinguishing the voices.

However one day one scent began standing out between the many others, making them seem weak and faint. It was so overwhelming that it made all the alphas immediately turn towards it with attention and focus. That one scent came from Kazuichi.

When Gundham had ringed at Kazuichi’s door one morning to pick him up for visiting their realm of learning, Mister Souda had told Gundham that Kazuichi would not be coming that day due to illness. After this another day followed and then another. This in itself had not been suspicious, however usually Gundham had been allowed in, despite the other being ill, so that he could explain to the ill mortal what he had missed that day. This time it had been different, he had even been prohibited by the Angel to go near his friend's flat for a while without much of an explanation.

When Gundham had seen Kazuichi by chance a short while later, as the latter had been just about to visit a healer with the company of his farther, Gundham had been struck with full force by the other’s overwhelmingly alluring scent. It had been so strong that Gundham, who’s control over his still newly formed hormones had yet to strengthen, had temporarily lost his senses and he had to be physically stopped by Kazuichi’s father from immediately jumping the omega in a blinded attempt to mate him.

As it turned out Kazuichi suffered from a rare hormonal dysfunction which made his mortal form constantly produce pheromones like he were in heat, even if it was not the case, which led to alphas constantly wanting to mate and impregnate him. Luckily this dysfunction was treatable – though not curable – with special suppressants that weakened his scent. Yet it remained stronger than with other omegas and thus Kazuichi was cursed with having alphas constant unwanted attention.

It had taken Gundham a while to learn to ignore the intoxicating scent of his friend fully, however as soon as he did he had taken on a role to protect the omega, as Kazuichi could not move around freely without being swarmed by alphas who were trying to gain his attention. In the very beginning it had been so bad that there had been discussions if it might be a wise idea to send Kazuichi to a realm of learning exclusive for dams. Though due to the high costs this plan had never found fruition and so it had been forgotten, especially when Hope's Peak Academy wished to call Kazuichi and Gundham their honoured students.

If Gundham was honest, he had been glad about this as he harboured feelings for Kazuichi for a long time and did not wish to be apart from the other, even if they lived within the same building and thus would see each other nonetheless. He was not even able to tell when he had begun to feel differently for his friend from growing up. For the longest of times, Gundham had kept quiet about his feelings for the omega, as he did not believe that Kazuichi reciprocated these feelings and he had been content with simply being Kazuichi's ally. So when Kazuichi had one day suddenly confessed to the alpha, he had been nearly paralysed from his shock. Never once in his unholy life had Gundham suspected that Kazuichi would fall in love with a poisonous being like him. It had surprised Gundham so much, that his uncharacteristic silence had nearly led to a disaster, as Kazuichi, who had been at the very edge of his nerve's capability to withstand the pressure of confessing, was close to crying when Gundham did not answer at first and made Kazuichi believe that his childhood friend rejected him. Thanks to the dark gods, Gundham had been able to actually reply in the last moment, resulting in them sharing their path from that moment on and even becoming mated with each other after many moons passed.

However even after they became mates and Kazuichi had a mating mark on the back of his neck for the mortal world to see, alphas did still pester him due to the omega's overwhelmingly alluring scent.

***

Walking down a road towards the destination where Gundham and his mate had agreed to meet up after finishing their respective works that day to go and share a meal together, the alpha was quickly able to notice the ever prominent scent before he even was able to spot the omega himself. This was an usual occurrence, as even the special heat suppressants were not powerful enough to fully hide the ever enchanting scent the omega emitted against his will.

However when Gundham then turned around the corner and was finally able to see Kazuichi, he laid his eyes on another way too usual occurrence which made his blood boil with anger and a hint of jealousy.

An obviously uncomfortable Kazuichi was more or less surrounded by two alphas, who were way too close to him for anyone's comfort and were trying to get even closer with the ruse of a conversation.

“I'm seriously not interested.” Kazuichi said to the two alphas with a tensed up voice that carried a hint of a hiss, making Gundham suspect that the omega had already told them this information without much result, “And I already said that I have a mate!”

These fiends did not seem to believe the alluringly sweet smelling omega, despite the mating mark, as one of the alphas then had to audacity to stretch his hand out and hold Kazuichi by his arm, intending to force him with them. “Yeah, sure sweetheart. What kind of mate would let their omega run around alone in such condition?”

Gundham, who already had enough the moment he had spotted this scene, grabbed the despicable fiend by his arm and ripped it away from Kazuichi's own, before pulling said omega against himself with his free hand. “While you are not worthy of an answer to your question, I will still gift you with one. The kind that will break your every bone in your hand if you ever again dare to even lay another finger on my mate, or any mortal that does not wish for your sorry excuse of courtship.” he gave a deep growl as he glared at the pair and his own scent turned sour with anger and rage, while Kazuichi held onto his mate for safety. “Now you better get out of our sight, before I reconsider sparing your miserable existences.”

The obvious truth that Gundham would not have a second thought about turning violent towards these wretched creatures for harassing his mate made the two alphas flee like the pitiful mortals that they truly were.

Now that this problem has been solved, Gundham turned towards the man still in his arm and looked at him with concern. “My consort, are you alright? Did they harm you in any form?”

Being seemingly relieved now that these two alphas that had been pestering him were gone, Kazuichi relaxed and exhaled, “Yeah, I'm fine.” For a moment Kazuichi turned silent, before continuing to speak again with a sullen voice, “Can we go home? I know we wanted to go out and all, but I'm not really in the mood any more...”

“As I do not mind, yes we can if it is your wish.” Gundham replied, since the other's well-being was more important than the useless luxury of not having to prepare a meal on their own that day. When Kazuichi gave a short nod, the alpha took his mate by the hand and both of them made their way towards their shared realm.

However whenever they happened to pass an alpha or more, they would all turn their head towards the captivating omega, not mattering if they were alone in this world or with a partner that shared their path, as it was within their instincts to react. The more alphas stared at Kazuichi, the more he was feeling unwell and it showed in his usual sweet scent that turned more sour the further they walked. To comfort his mate, Gundham took his hand out of the omega's own and instead put his arm around the other's waist. Sharing closeness between them often helped Kazuichi feel secure and it also made the irritating eyes that were following them turn away, as the alpha was bluntly showing off that they were sharing their path.

Arriving at their shared realm, Kazuichi went into their living room while picking up one of their cats and sitting down with it on their sofa. As Gundham was still feeling concerned for his usually more upbeat mate, he followed him and took a seat next to him. “Are you positive that you are feeling fine after that encounter?”

His eyes on the cat that was currently sitting atop of him and was purring with content at being pet by her owner, Kazuichi gave a sigh, “Ah, I dunno. It's just so fucking annoying after a while.” and without much warning the other broke for a moment, making his pent up frustration spill out of him. “I can't go anywhere without some arseholes creeping up on me and not even these stupid fucking pills I need to take every day help against this shit! I fucking hate it!” The sudden loud voice of the human made their cat jump off the lap, making Kazuichi sigh even more with a deep irritation that was caused by his unfortunate dysfunction.

This was not the first time that the omega was overwhelmed with the curse that he carried; far from it. Ever since this bane of an illness manifested itself in his body, Kazuichi would often cry and scream and call out curses about his fate, while Gundham would listen and try to give the other comfort to the best of his abilities.

Trying to help his mate calm down, Gundham sat down next to him and gently placed his hand on the other's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze to show his consort that he was there for him and would always stand by his side no matter what other curses may be thrown their way. “My paramour, I know that this is a hard curse to carry, however I am s-”

“No, ya don't know how it is! How could ya?” Kazuichi suddenly snapped and interrupted Gundham out of sheer frustration from all the stress. “I was so bloody scared when this shit started and I still am whenever I go somewhere.” his whole body tensed up and his fingers pressed themselves into his legs until his knuckles turned white, trying to find something to hold himself with, “I'm scared that people follow me and even attack me. It's terrifying and it always was. I mean, I was even scared of you for a while after you tried to jump me right after this shit started and I was especially scared that I couldn't hang out with you any more because of this.” his brows furrowed by the reminder of his many fears and daily worries he had to face, “I have to constantly have you save me from other shitty people and now I'm even shouting at ya about it, great...” Kazuichi then finally let his head fall in exhaustion. The omega was beyond distressed and could not carry this burden any longer. It was evident that he needed a break from it. Something to free him from his curse.

Yet there was nothing.

For a moment Gundham remained quiet to let the omega's words sink in. He had heard the other's worries many times before and the alpha understood him. He himself was afraid of the prospect of him not being able to protect his mate, that he might not be close when Kazuichi needed him. Yet these fears were nothing against what the omega had to experience.

“You are correct, Kazuichi. I do not know how your fate must be, as I can only observe.” Gundham said with a calm voice that was only above a whisper, as he carefully took the other's hands into his and stopping him from clinging onto his legs. “However as such I do know many things that you do not seem to know.”

Kazuichi's face stayed downcast, yet Gundham noticed that the other moved his eyes slightly upwards to glimpse at his mate. “And what is that?”

“What I do know is that you are braver and more powerful than you believe yourself to be.” Gundham answered to him, making the other look up again, however in confusion.

“How am _I_ brave and powerful? I get scared of children's horror stories.”

“This is what I mean.” Gundham said, making Kazuichi look with even more confusion mixed into his frustrated expression. He then explained, “It is true that you are more of a skittish mortal who has the tendency to be easily frightened by the dark forces within this realm. However despite this you still always face this world and have no fear about fighting back.” Ever so slowly Kazuichi's confusion was replaced by curiosity about what his mate was getting at, so Gundham continued, “I have known you for my entire mortal existence and have spend almost all of my time within the realm together with you, and as such I am in the knowledge about many things from you. I saw you when were had been small children and these fiends often tried to torment you, and as you remember I always came to your aid. Yet what you might have forgotten within these many years was that I had not been very strong at that time and ended up being overpowered many times despite my best efforts. However despite your fears you always raised yourself up and fought these fiends away with your wit and power. And you have done the same when your scent has manifested itself as the intoxicating sweet smell that you emit. While it is true that I have always come to your aid to send away these overbearing sires, it was more than often your own doing that fought them off.” Gundham gently caressed his mate's cheek, who gave the smallest hint of a smile on his handsome features, “I have to admit that I also often fear of what might happen if I am not close to you my Dark Queen, however the knowledge about your true powers reassures me that you will be safe and that I do not have to fear. However despite my knowledge I will still remain by your side at all times to protect you and make you feel safe as well, my paramour, as I only exist within this realm for this sole purpose alone.”

“I'm pretty sure that you have other reasons to life than to be with me.” Kazuichi gave a small chuckle and leaned his head against Gundham's hand.

“There you are wrong, my beloved.” Gundham corrected him, “The goddess of fate has brought us together from our earliest moments of life and I intent to be with you until I draw my last breath within this realm, as my cursed heart only beats for you, Kazuichi.”

For the first time after that incident with these fiends earlier that day, Kazuichi gave a genuine smile and leaned against his mate, who pulled him close into a tender embrace. “God, when exactly did ya turn into such a sap? Aren't ya supposed to be some shy dork who can hardly hold hands without blushing like crazy, like when we were teenagers?”

“I would suspect that I had always been this way towards you, my paramour.” Gundham replied and let his fingers slowly slide through the pink dyed hair of his mate, “Though I do admit that I did have the mortal tendency of blushing a lot during the past.”

“'A lot' is hardly cutting it, Hamster-chan.” Kazuichi teased, calling his mate by the nickname he had giving him when they still had been children, showing that he was now fully calm after his outburst.

The couple stayed within their embrace for a few moments longer as Kazuichi hid his face within the alpha's neck, breathing in the other's calming scent, while Gundham continued petting the omega's hair and making him purr with content at the ministrations.

After a few moments had passed in silence, Kazuichi then spoke up with a calm voice, “Ya know, I'm still scared and will probably be scared until my scent hopefully finally lessens when we're over fifty and I stop being fertile altogether.”

“I know.” Gundham knew all too well. He himself was still always frightened whenever he was not close to his mate and it would never lessen, even when they turned to be old and grey. He would always want to protect the mortals that he felt love for, as it was within his very nature.

“But it really helps me knowing that you're next to me.” Kazuichi said, “I don't know if I'm really that strong and brave like ya said I was, but I do know that I can rely on ya. So ya better keep your promise and stay with me until the end.”

“For as long as air flows through my cursed body I will remain by your side and protect you, as I love you my paramour and it will never change.” Gundham tenderly kissed the man in his arms, who smiled sweetly at him in return.

Gundham may never be able to break the curse that was plaguing his beloved, however he would protect him until the very end of days no matter what it may cost him. And as long as he could see Kazuichi smile at him, he knew that this was what he wished to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be honest, I love the idea of Kazuichi having an overwhelmingly strong scent which makes alphas chase after him and I might try to use this concept more often, because the possibilities are endless  
> I could make a series out of it maybe?


End file.
